


An Account of Sam Winchester's Life

by entangledarcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entangledarcher/pseuds/entangledarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Sam's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Account of Sam Winchester's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever watched a full episode of supernatural (which makes me sad); just read many fanfics and watched some clips.

He was the abomination to heaven.   
The boy king to hell.   
He'd been a reminder to his father,  
life had once been well. 

His brother doesn't trust him,  
his mother is dead.   
He's seeing the devil,  
Lucifer's messing with his head. 

His souls been damned,  
since he was born.   
The demons like to taunt him,  
his life is forlorn. 

He doesn't want to wake on Tuesday,  
he doesn't want to see the light.   
He's tired of hunting,  
he doesn't want to fight. 

To die normal,  
is a wishful dream.   
Sometimes he thinks of Jess,  
and all he can hear is her scream. 

He tries to help,  
but he makes things worse.   
His apologies are pointless,  
and make his brother curse. 

When his end draws near,  
he won't put up a fight.   
He'll be happy,  
to say his last goodnight.


End file.
